A REPETITION
by 96Cheesecake
Summary: Hari-hari yang sama terulang terus membuatnya bosan. Mencari seseorang yang bisa merubah harinya. "Suki yo." [Midorima x Reader].


Kuroko no Basuke bukan punya saya, kalo jadi punya saya nanti ancur berantakan, gaje

Saya minjem chara doang

Genrenya apaan yah...?

Warning: tak sesuai EYD, alur kecepatan, alur kelambatan, dll

* * *

 **A REPETITION**

Ruangan putih dengan bau obat-obatan tak asing lagi bagi pemuda berusia 25 tahun ini. Tempat ia bekerja setiap hari dengan jas putih yang selalu ia kenakan.

Apa pekerjaannya? TUKANG PEL WC! (SERIUS! JANGAN CANDA MULU!) oke... perkerjaannya sebagai dokter umum. Cita-citanya sejak dulu.

Berbagai macam penyakit ditemuinya setiap hari. Dan walaupun umurnya dibilang masih muda, ia sudah lumayan terkenal. Ia tak pernah sepi pasien. Selalu saja ada.

Seharusnya ia senang. Cita-citanya tercapai. Jas putih yang ingin ia kenakan dari dulu. Dan bekerja di rumah sakit yang terkenal di kotanya. Bahkan keluarganya saja sungguh bangga. Siapa yang tak bangga?

Tapi kenapa ia tak senang? Ia selalu kesepian. Tinggal di apertemen sendirian dan melakukan hal yang sama setiap hari. Pergi bekerja, pulang, tidur, dan memulai hari baru lagi. Sungguh membosankan.

Mengingat apa yang akan dilakukannya saat pulang nanti membuatnya bosan. Entah kenapa ia ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Melewati lorong rumah sakit yang lumayan ramai itu. Ada beberapa orang yang menyapanya.

"HAHAHA."

Mendengar itu, langkahnya langsung terhenti. Suara itu tidak asing baginya. Ia berjalan mencari sumber suara.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar paling ujung lorong tersebut, suara itu berasal. Sekarang ia sudah berada di depan pintu. Memutar kenop pintu yang ternayata tak terkunci itu.

"Shin-chan..."

"KEROSUKE!"

Suara kedua temannya yang sudah lama tak didengarnya itu menyambut kedatangannya. Yang sama sekali tak asing baginya. Salah satu temannya duduk di samping ranjang dan yang satunya tidur di ranjang dengan selang infus di tangannya.

"Jangan panggil aku Kerosuke, nanodayo."

"Lama tak jumpa, Shin-chan."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, nanodayo?"

"[name] sakit. Apertemen kita bersebelahan. Aku sering membantunya. Aku juga membantunya mengantarkan beberapa barang dari apertemennya ke rumah sakit." Penjelasan Takao dibalas anggukan oleh Midorima.

Lalu, ruangan hening. Tak ada yang berbicara setelah itu.

"Cita-citamu tercapai, ya." Katamu memecah keheningan.

"Yah begitulah." Jawab Midorima singkat.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang, nanodayo."

"Jaa, Shin-chan/Kerosuke." Kata [name] dan Takao bersamaan.

.

.

.

Kini, pemuda bersurai hijau ini berada di mobilnya. Yah setidaknya hari ini sedikit berbeda. Tak seperti biasanya. Setidaknya teman-teman SMAnya itu menemaninya sebentar.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"KEROSUKE!"

"Apa, nanodayo?"

"Pinjam pensil putar itu untuk ujian, yaaaaaa."

"Tidak boleh, nanodayo. Pintar dengan belajar, bukan pensil."

- **End of Flashback-**

* * *

Yah, dari dulu [name] sering memanggilnya "Kerosuke." Menurutnya itu lucu. Tapi yang dipanggil justru tak senang. Dia punya nama, kenapa dipanggil "Kerosuke"?

[name] sering dengan Takao mengganggu Midorima. Mereka sering bilang ia tsundere, tapi tentu saja orang tsundere tak ada yang mengakui dirinya tsundere.

"Hilangkan sifat tsunderemu itu. Nanti kau akan sendirian seumur hidup." Begitu kata [name].

"Benar, Shin-chan." Dan diiyakan dengan Takao.

Dan tentunya ia tak heran kenapa ia berada di rumah sakit. [name] sering sakit saat masih sekolah dulu.

Walaupun ia sakit-sakitan, ia selalu terlihat biasa senyumannya itu selalu terukir di wajahnya. Tak pernah terlihat air mata yang jatuh dari matanya.

Mengingat itu, betul kata temannya. Mungkin ia harus menghilangkan sifat tsunderenya.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan, nanodayo?"

* * *

 **Midorima's POV**

Hari yang sama terulang kembali, tetapi dengan sedikit berbeda. Aku selalu mengunjungi kamar itu. Bukannya aku peduli! Tapi aku bosan.

"Tumben hari ini Shin-chan mengetuk pintu."

"Kemarin aku lupa."

"Kenapa Kero-"

"AKU BUKAN KEROSUKE, NANODAYO!"

"Kenapa mengunjungi kamar ini lagi?"

Oke, kata-kata [name] barusan membuatku bingung. Aku bukan peduli!

"Aku bosan, nanodayo." Jawabku singkat.

Suara tawa dua orang itu memenuhi ruangan ini. Terserah mereka saja, aku tidak peduli.

"Dasar tsundere..."

"AKU TIDAK TSUNDERE, NANODAYO!"

Tidak ada salahnya kan bersama mereka berdua? Setidaknya menghilangkan kebosanan sambil mengingat masa SMA dulu.

Memori yang mungkin sudah hampir aku lupakan, kini muncul lagi. Memori SMA dulu. Belakangan ini aku lebih memntingkan pekerjaanku, jadi aku sedikit lupa dengan masa-masa itu.

Aku sedikit kesal dengan mereka. Kenapa? Mereka terkadang usil. Walaupun begitu, mereka temanku. Walaupun [name] dan Takao sering bersama, mereka tidak berpacaran. Mereka hanya bersahabat. Siapa pacar [name]? Sepertinya tak ada dan aku tak peduli. Itu bukan urusanku.

Sampai di rumah, aku membuka album foto saat masa SMA dulu. [name] tak banyak berubah. Masih seperti dulu.

Aku melihat sebuah foto aku yang terkena tepung. Ini sat ulang tahunku. Mereka usil sekali. Bahkan dari tim basket Shoutoku juga ikut.

Aku menutup album foto itu lalu tidur. Bersiap untuk hari esok.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku ke kamar itu lagi. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini sepi. Tak seperti biasanya. Tak ada suara tawa itu lagi.

Hei... apakah mereka...? JANGAN MEMIKIRKAN YANG ANEH! MEREKA BELUM MATI KAN? OH AYOLAH INI BUKAN CERITA HOROR!

Ragu kubuka pintu itu. Berharap tak ada yang aneh

.

.

.

 **HYAAAAA!** bunyi apa tuh? Oh maaf salah naskah.

 ***BYUR!***

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Sebuah ember berisi air jatuh di atas Midorima dan pasti membuat Midorima basah kuyup.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!"

"YANG ULANG TAHUN KAU, BUKAN AKU, NANODAYO!"

"Gomen. Shin-chan. Ini permintaan [name]."

"INI RUMAH SAKIT, BUKAN WATER PARK, NANODAYO!"

Sebuah perdebatan terjadi. Ya, tak heran ia marah, kan? Dan akhirnya ia pulang juga.

"Tadi itu lumayan menyenangkan..." langkahnya terhenti. "...apa yang aku pikirkan, nanodayo?"

"Sepertinya beberapa hari kedepan aku akan sibuk, nanodayo."

* * *

Hari baru lagi. Yap, pagi datang. Yang seperti dibilang oleh seorang mantan basket yang tsundere kemarin, ia akan sibuk. Dengan cepat, ia siap-siap memulai pekerjaannya.

Banyak yang membuat janji untuk hari ini. Karena itulah ia sibuk. Antrian panjang di depan ruangannya, orang-orang yang menunggu.

Oke, bagaimana dengan [name]?

Ia di kamarnya. Membaca novel. Bisa dibilang ia seorang 'kutu buku'. Koleksi bukunya banyak sekali. Dan terkadang Takao mengomel. Kenapa? [name] meminta Takao membawakan bukunya dari rumah. Kalau sedikit tak apa, tapi lumayan banyak.

"Aku bosan..."

"... sepertinya mereka berdua sibuk."

* * *

Dan akhirnya hari berakhir juga. Midorima sangat lelah, hingga malas mengunjungi kamar [name].

"Aku pulang saja, nanodayo."

Hari terus berlalu, tak terasa sudah tiga hari Midorima tak mengunjungi kamar [name].

Selesai bekerja, ia pulang. Ia lelah.

Secepatnya pulang ke rumah. Semakin malam tidak baik.

"Aku lelah, nanodayo. Aku ingin pulang." Selalu itu yang dikatakannya.

* * *

Menyadari sesuatu saat hendak tidur. Ada sebuah surat di salah satu album fotonya.

"Suki yo, [name]" isi sebuah surat di balik foto [name].

Kenapa ia bisa lupa itu? Ia suka dengan [name]. Tapi sejak ia fokus ke cita-citanya, ia lupa.

"[name]..."

Ia terus melihat fotomu saat kelulusan itu. Tersenyum manis sekali. Ditutupnya album foto itu. Bersiap untuk hari esok.

"...suki yo."

* * *

Pagi datang lagi. Kali ini Midorima lumayan bersemangat.

Ia ingin merubah hari-harinya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah telepon masuk berbunyi.

"Shin-chan... [name]..."

Mendengar itu, Midorima langsung mematikan telepon itu dan berlari ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, di depan pintu kamar, yang terdengar bukan tawa lagi, melainkan isak tangis.

Dengan gemetar ia membuka pintu itu.

.

.

.

Orang yang dicintainya, terbaring lemah tak bernapas dan telah dinyatakan tak ada. Meninggal dunia.

Kakinya terasa lemas. Tak bisa berdiri. Terduduk lemas di situ.

"[name]..."

* * *

"HAH?!"

"Cuma mimpi, nanodayo?"

Langsung saja ia bangun, bersiap bekerja. Entah kenapa ini seperti mimpinya. Tapi ponselnya tak berbunyi.

.

.

.

"Aku harus cepat!"

.

.

.

"[name]!" katanya sambil membanting pintu kamar.

Hanya ada [name].

"Suki yo!"

"HEH?!" kau sedikit kaget. Kenapa tidak? Bahkan ia tak mengakhiri kata dengan "nanodayo". Tapi ia mengatakannya dengan sedikit tsundere.

Terdiam sebentar. Lalu, kau berlari ke arah Midorima dan langsung memeluknya.

"SUKI YO, SHINTAROU-KUN!" akhirnya kau membalasnya.

 ***klik***

Suara kamera membuat kalian kaget dan menjaga jarak.

"Selamat, Shin-chan dan [name]"

Wajah kalian mulai memerah dan bersiap berteriak.

" **TAKAO!"**

* * *

 **END**

Jiah ini kok jadinya gaje :v

Napa jadi gini, hah?

Oke, cerita dari mana? Begini, saya lagi bongkar-bongkar barang saya. Saya itu kebiasaan kalau punya ide, langsung nulis sinopsisnya dimana aja. Dan saya nemu sinopsis cerita ini di kertas yang lecek. Kasian amat :v /plak

Awalnya gak ada Takao dan readernya mati .-. tapi saya ubah dikit dan saya tambahkan komedinya.

Penyakit reader apa? Saya juga gak tau (?). BINGUNG NENTUINNYA.

Kerosuke itu nama lucky item Midorima yang kodok :v. Pas nonton Kuroko no Basuke NG Shuu, ada Midorima teriak "KEROSUKE!" lucu banget.

Tolong review ya... kalo ada kekurangan, tulis aja. Jaa~


End file.
